The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cas Lavener’.
‘Cas Lavener’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cas Lavener’ has a purple-violet flower color, slightly upright and semi-trailing habit with dense foliage and branching, exceptional heat tolerance, and good vigor.
‘Cas Lavener’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘432-1’ with a lavender and white color. ‘432-1’ has fewer branches and darker and larger foliage than ‘Cas Lavener’.
The male parent of ‘Cas Lavener’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘421-3’ with a deep lavender color. ‘421-3’ has smaller flowers, fewer branches, and is more prostrate than ‘Cas Lavener’.
‘Cas Lavener’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in September 2003 and the seed sowing in March 2006 all in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cas Lavener’ was accomplished using vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in June 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in June 2006 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cas Lavener’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cas Lavener’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 (PBR 07-6080). ‘Cas Lavener’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.